IWA Mid-South Ted Petty Invitational 2008
The 2008 Ted Petty Invitational was an event held yearly by IWA Mid-South. It features a tournament designed to showcase the top technical independent talent. The 2008 card took place on September 26 and 27 at the Hartman Recreation Center in Joliet, Illinois. Roster Changes *On July 15, 2008 IWA Mid South announced that previously announced entrant Delirious had been taken out of the tournament to work in England along with Roderick Strong. Later, El Generico was also announced to be working the show in England. *On August 8, Arik Cannon was announced as being unavailable to compete in both nights, and was therefore replaced by AAA wrestler Cassandro. *On August 12, it was announced that BJ Whitmer was undergoing surgery on his hand, and would be replaced by Ares. *At the We Are Family 2 show on August 17, it was announced that Jayson Quick and Jason Hades were both pulled from the TPI and will instead meet in a Steel Cage I Quit Match for the IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship, with the added stipulation that the loser must drop Ja(y)son from their name. *Before Night One started, it was announced that defending champion Mike Quackenbush would not be taking part in the tournament due to a family emergency. *During the introductions on Night One, Dingo was attacked by Jayson Strife, later demanding he was removed from the tournament. As such, a Match was booked between Dingo and Strife for the IWA-MS Heavyweight Championship later that night, with the added stipulation that the loser must leave IWA Mid-South for a year *Quackenbush and Dingo were replaced by Necro Butcher and Eddie Kingston IWA Mid-South Ted Petty Invitational 2008 (Night One) show events :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Egotistico Fantastico vs. Prince Mustafa Ali (w/Joey Eastman) :*'Winner:' Egotistico Fantastico :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Dave Taylor vs. Tracy Smothers :*'Winner:' Dave Taylor :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' 2 Cold Scorpio vs. Bobby Fish :*'Winner:' 2 Cold Scorpio :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Sara Del Rey vs. Trik Davis :*'Winner:' Sara Del Rey :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' 2 Tuff Tony vs. Drake Younger :*'Winner:' Drake Younger :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Cassandro vs. Chuck Taylor :*'Winner:' Cassandro :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Chris Hero vs. Sami Callihan :*'Winner:' Sami Callihan :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Eddie Kingston vs. Necro Butcher :*'Winner:' Eddie Kingston :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Josh Raymond vs. Tyler Black :*'Winner:' Josh Raymond :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Ace Steel vs. Ares :*'Winner:' Ace Steel :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Michael Elgin vs. Ricochet :*'Winner:' Michael Elgin :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 First Round Match:' Claudio Castagnoli vs. Jimmy Jacobs :*'Winner:' Claudio Castagnoli :*'IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship Loser Leaves IWA For 1 Year Match:' Dingo (champion) vs. Jaysin Strife :*'Winner:' Dingo IWA Mid-South Ted Petty Invitational 2008 (Night Two) show events :*'Tag Team Match:' Da Soul Touchaz (Acid Jazz & Marshee Rockett) vs. The Age Of The Fall (Jimmy Jacobs & Tyler Black) :*'Winner:' Jimmy Jacobs & Tyler Black :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Second Round Match:' Egotistico Fantastico vs. Josh Raymond :*'Winner:' Egotistico Fantastico :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Second Round Match:' Drake Younger vs. Michael Elgin :*'Winner:' Drake Younger :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Second Round Match:' Claudio Castagnoli vs. Dave Taylor :*'Winner:' Claudio Castagnoli :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Second Round Match:' Cassandro vs. Sara Del Rey :*'Winner:' Sara Del Rey :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Second Round Match:' 2 Cold Scorpio vs. Ace Steel :*'Winner:' 2 Cold Scorpio :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Second Round Match:' Eddie Kingston vs. Sami Callihan :*'Winner:' Sami Callihan :*'IWA Mid-South Light Heavyweight Championship I Quit Steel Cage Match:' Jason Hades (champion) vs. Jayson Quick :*'Winner:' Jason Hades :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Semi Final Match:' Drake Younger vs. Egotistico Fantastico :*'Winner:' Drake Younger :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Semi Final Match:' Claudio Castagnoli vs. Sara Del Rey :*'Winner:' Claudio Castagnoli :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Semi Final Match:' 2 Cold Scorpio vs. Sami Callihan :*'Winner:' Sami Callihan :*'IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Title Six Man Tag Team Match:' 2 Tuff Tony, Ares & Prince Mustafa Ali vs. Bobby Fish, Dingo (champion) & Ricochet :*'Winner:' Bobby Fish, Dingo & Ricochet :*'Falls Count Anywhere Match:' Chris Hero vs. Trik Davis :*'Winner:' Trik Davis :*'Ted Petty Invitational 2008 Final Three Way Elimination Match:' Claudio Castagnoli vs. Drake Younger vs. Sami Callihan :*Drake Younger eliminated Sami Callihan :*Drake Younger eliminated Claudio Castagnoli :*'Winner:' Drake Younger Tournament brackets The winners of each group fought in a three-way elimination match which was won by Drake Younger. External links and references *Ted Petty Invitational 2008 (Night One) at CAGEMATCH.net *Ted Petty Invitational 2008 (Night Two) at CAGEMATCH.net Ted Petty Invitational 2008 2008 Ted Petty Invitational 2008